


Zero Chill

by foreverfangirlalways



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Incase you were wondering), Again, Confrontations, Dancing, Flirting, Flustered, Get Together, Kidnapping, Kissing, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Michael is from Cartoon Therapy, Party, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Teasing, Very fluffy, Yelling, attempted unwanted kissing, based off of the prompt “Zero chill around eachother “, but it’s not what you think, conformations Of feelings, i think he is in all My stories 😅, michael is an asshole, they are in college, through him out the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlalways/pseuds/foreverfangirlalways
Summary: Logan and Roman have zero chill around eachother.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 36





	Zero Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt ‘Zero chill around eachother’ for Logince, and here is the result. 
> 
> (I hope you like it! I took some creative liberties writing it 😅)

Logan and Roman have been friends for forever. They met in middle school, stayed friends though high school, and are now roommates in college.

The problem is, lately, Logan and Roman have been really weird around eachother. 

Well, they’ve always acted a bit strange around eachother, but it has been a lot more noticeable. 

For example, last month, when Logan saw Roman shivering, he pulled him onto his lap and wrapped them in blankets while lecturing about the dangers of hypothermia. Roman was blushing the whole time and said, “Dude, I’m just a bit cold. You have, like, zero chill.” 

Logan, realizing what he has been doing, started stuttering and trying to come up with an excuse. 

Roman just smirked and rolled his eyes, and nestled into Logan’s lap. 

“Well, I’m comfortable and warm now, so good luck getting rid of me.” Roman said, and then they stayed like that for almost three hours. 

—-

Another such example was around finals week. Logan had been studying and staining himself so much he barely looked functional. Roman noticed, and decided to do something about it. 

As soon as Logan was finished with his last exam, he exited the classroom, and had a big shoved over his head and started to be dragged. Logan fought and thrashed with all his might, but he was very tired and didn’t have much strength, and his captor was freakishly strong. 

He was able to headbut his captor when he went to open a door, which resulted in the captor throwing Logan onto a bed and swearing. 

“Logan what the hell?!” 

“You don’t get to yell at me!” Logan yelled, bag still on his head. 

“You kidnapped me! And before you do anything else, just know that you are going to have to drug me to get out of this unscathed, and my roommate is going to help me bury you when he finds out! He is expecting me to be back by now.” 

His captor muttered a few choice words and then pulled the bag off. Logan looked at his captor, mouthed ‘Roman’, then lunged. 

“WHAT THE HELL ROMAN?!” Logan screamed while tackling Roman to the ground. 

“LOGAN STOP!” Roman yelled while trying to push Logan off. Logan, being fueled by adrenaline and fury, pined Roman’s arms to the ground and spoke in an eerily calm voice. 

“You have 10 seconds to explain before I call Virgil to help me commit a murder.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Calm the fuck down specs! I saw how much you have been overexerting yourself lately, and thought that I would surprise you and give you a relaxing night where we just hangout and watch those documentaries you like so much.”

Logan was dumbfounded. “So you’re telling me that you put a bag over my head, dragged me to our room, threw me on a bed, and yelled at me to help me relax?”

Roman opened his mouth, then paused. He looked up at Logan sheepishly. “Yes?”

Logan rolled his eyes, and let go of Roman’s arms. Roman sat up, but Logan didn’t move off of him just yet. “Logan?”

“Oh, you are not getting out of this that easily. You are going to put in those documentaries and make me Crofters cookies to make up for scaring me and being a dumbass.”

Roman laughed and then nodded. “That sounds fair. Anything else?”

Logan thought for a minute and then nodded. 

“Yeah, you’re also going to watch everything with me and cuddle because you ‘have zero chill’.” Logan said, quoting Roman. 

Roman smiled and did exactly that. 

—-

Everyone is at the end of the year graduation party, and Roman is PISSED. 

Logan was hesitant to come to the party in the first place, but Roman had convinced him to ‘leave the books and live a little!’” But now, Roman was regretting that decision. 

The party started off great, all of their friends were their, they were all hanging out, and Logan and Roman were flirting back and forth. (though they would never admit it)

Roman spun and dipped Logan, Logan sang to Roman, and then their was a whole cake fiasco. It was all going great, until a guy from Logan’s Business class interrupted them and asked Logan to dance. 

“Umm, sure Michael. Why not?”

Roman knows he shouldn’t be jealous, but seeing Logan with Michael was really rubbing him the wrong way. 

Especially when Logan started to look upset. Logan tried to leave, but Michael just pulled him back. 

“Michael, I’m through dancing.” 

Michael just laughed and leaned into Logan’s personal bubble. 

“No, I don’t think you are.” 

Michael leaned into kiss a very uncomfortable Logan, and Roman took Michael by the shirt collar, and dragged him all the way out the door, then shoved him out. 

“STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!” 

Roman slammed the door shut, turned around, and was slapped. 

“What the hell Roman?” 

Logan looked upset, and Roman started to explain. 

“He’s an asshole Logan! He was making you uncomfortable and tried to kiss you when you obviously didn’t want it!” 

“Not about that Roman! Why did you call me your boyfriend? Was it just to get Michael to stay away?”

Roman looked shy now. “Well, that, and because...” 

“Because?” Logan prompted. 

“Because I like you ok! You’re nice, and smart, and caring, and so goddamned beautiful you make me crazy.” 

Logan was speechless. “You like me? Really?” 

Roman just placed his hands on Logan’s cheeks. “How the hell can you call yourself observant?” 

Logan rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Roman. “Can we be official then?” 

Roman slowly leaned forward to give Logan time to back away, but when he didn’t, Roman kissed him. 

“Does that answer your question?”

Logan smiled. “No, that tells me you have zero chill.” 

“Only around you sweetheart.” Roman smiled before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering, the other people at the party were watching and recording the whole thing.   
> They had to physically stop themselves from cheering, because they wanted Logan and Ronan to have their moment 😂


End file.
